


Prayers Cast in Mithril

by PrincessLuca22



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Cabbage Patch Hobbits, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sassy Bilbo, Teen Father, bilbo doesn’t care because he’s simply too tired, or the hobbit equivalent, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLuca22/pseuds/PrincessLuca22
Summary: While Hobbit culture may have shifted drastically from their Wandering Days (and before even that), they haven’t forgotten their roots.Or, alternatively; Dealing with a hobbit that was both a Baggins and Took is a heart attack and a headache for nearly everyone who meets them, namely because they seem to be two steps ahead and twelve feet to the left of where you expect them to be when you think you’ve finally caught up.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	Prayers Cast in Mithril

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prologue, I’ll get the first chapter up in hopefully no more than a few days! Please let me know what you think. As always, if you enjoy please comment, kudos, and subscribe!

_ While the story we all know and love begins in a hole in the ground, that is perhaps not right, but it is certainly not wrong, for this particular story.  _

_ And while our story could perhaps even begin with a mountain, gems of starlight, and a dragon, or the desolation of a race, that is perhaps not right either.  _

_ But a desperate battle for a long lost homeland isn’t quite where our story begins either.  _

_ Perhaps, our story simply begins at The Party Tree, in T.A. 2920, or 1330 by Shire Reckoning.  _

_ Yes, that is a most appropriate place to start our story, as due to a late summer storm of Valar proportions, the road one Thorin Oakenshield usually used to return home was washed out. Seeing as the next quickest route went through the Shire, it led to a chance encounter between the aforementioned Thorin Oakenshield and a Bilbo Baggins, the Baggins of Bag End. This encounter led to many more encounters, which eventually led to Thorin postponing his arrival home for a season, which inevitably led into two broken hearts at the onset of fall, which then snowballed into a peculiar and deeply hidden part of hobbit magic and culture, which all culminated into a shock of which no one can agree on wether it is of the nasty or pleasant kind. What can be agreed is that it is of the kind to be labeled as a “Big Shock”, capitalizations necessary. _


End file.
